Cold
by kentangoreng
Summary: /Tanganmu sedingin es./ Sosok Ong Seongwoo yang menghangatkan tangan Daniel dan hatinya. NielOng [Daniel. K x Seongwoo. O]


Cold

 _"/Tanganmu sedingin es./_

 _Sosok_ _Ong Seongwoo yang menghangatkan tangan Daniel dan hatinya."_

Wanna One fict. NielOng [Daniel. K x Seongwoo. O] Romance Fluff Yaoi

•••

Semilir angin menerpa tubuh jangkung yang berdiri kaku di sebuah halte, menunggu bus dihari sedingin ini adalah hal yang buruk yang tak pernah Daniel bayangkan.

Jaket hangat berbulunya tertinggal di meja kelas, dan ia keluar hanya dengan jas almamater yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. Ia memeluk buku tebal dipelukannya erat, berharap buku itu bisa menyerap rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

Pemikiran yang bodoh, Daniel.

Mata kecilnya memperhatikan setiap ban yang melewatinya. Mulai dari yang beroda empat, dua, dan bahkan enam;misalnya truk kontainer besar yang jalannya lambat yang baru saja lewat. Namun ia tak kunjung melihat kendaraan beroda empat yang jadi transportasinya sehari-hari.

Dahinya mengkerut kesal. Apa hari ini semua supir bus libur karena cuaca yang terlalu dingin? Atau seluruh badan bis membeku karena cuaca dingin?

Ia bergidik kedinginan kala angin kembali menerpa dirinya, kali ini lebih kuat, membuat tubuh _kurang fokus_ nya oleng dan buku dalam pelukannya terjatuh.

Daniel mendecih, sebelah tangannya mengusak surai madunya kesal lalu meraih buku yang tergeletak di trotoar.

Namun ia dibuat heran dengan tangan yang juga meraih bukunya. Ia mendongak menatap sosok yang mengambil bukunya. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya, lalu menyodorkan buku itu pada Daniel.

"Terima kasih." Daniel sedikit membungkuk pada lelaki itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menerima bukunya kembali.

"Kembali." Lelaki itu kini tersenyum lebar.

Daniel sedikit melirik sosok itu, sosok yang mungkin umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya. Terlihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, seragam yang sama dengannya dan mantel gelap tebal yang menyembunyikan seragamnya.

 _Mantel sialan, aku tidak bisa melihat_ nametag _nya._

"Aku Ong Seongwoo, sepertinya kita satu sekolah."

Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Seongwoo itu mengulurkan tangannya. Daniel menjabat tangan itu, rasa dingin kentara juga menyertai ketika ia menggenggam tangannya.

"Kang Daniel," ucapnya.

"Tanganmu sedingin es."

Daniel menggernyit, _apa yang dia katakan?_

Seongwoo memajukan sedikit wajahnya, memindai wajah Daniel dengan seksama.

Ia menunjuk tepat di hidung Daniel, "Wajahmu pucat, apa kau hipotermia?"

Telunjuknya beralih pada bibir Daniel, "Bibirmu sedikit ungu, kau seperti mayat hidup."

Daniel mengerjap beberapa kali, masih belum menangkap apa yang dikatakan Seongwoo.

"Um... maaf?"

Seongwoo menatap nyalang mata Daniel dan membuatnya meneguk ludah. _Seram juga kalau melotot._

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dirimu kedinginan, huh?"

Seongwoo meraih kedua tangan Daniel, menggeseknya bersamaan dengan tangannya. Sering kali ia meniup-niup celah kecil diantara kedua telapak tangan besar itu.

Sedangkan Daniel terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat entah mengapa.

Kedua tangannya kini menghangat, namun ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya tidak normal;berdetak dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan mobil yang baru melintas beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau seharusnya memakai sarung tangan, atau minimal jaket. Kau sepertinya tak tahan dingin."

Seongwoo tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan deretan giginya terlihat. Manis sekali. Daniel akan periksa gula darahnya setelah ini, takut-takut ia terserang diabetes mendadak.

Seongwoo menunduk, menatap telapak tangannya yang masih mengapit telapak tangan Daniel. Ia dengan sengaja menyatukan jarinya dengan jari Daniel, lalu tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya merona manis sekarang.

"Apa hangat?" Daniel lalu mengangguk.

"Bus sudah datang, kau pulang ke arah mana, Kang Daniel?"

Belum pernah dirinya mendengar namanya melantun begitu indah ketika diucapkan seseorang.

"Gangwon-do," ujarnya sedikit terbata.

Senyum pemuda Ong itu kini secerah lampu jalanan.

"Kita satu arah!"

Seongwoo yang masih menggenggam tangan Daniel menariknya kedalam bus.

"Uh, maaf, Seongwoo- _ssi_."

"Ya?"

Daniel menatap tangannya, "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Seongwoo menoleh kearahnya, "Tidak."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Daniel yang mendengar kata 'tidak' itu terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

Seongwoo kembali menoleh, "Agar kau tidak terserang hipotermia."

Selanjutnya Daniel hanya tersenyum melihat wajah lelaki manis itu merona. _Tsundere yang manis_.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan dengan canda tawa; Seongwoo terus menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat Daniel lemas karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

 ** _Daniel tahu, Seongwoo sudah menghangatkan tangannya yang sedingin es, dan juga hatinya._**

끝

ANNYEONG YOROBUN!!!

Kentang jarang upload ya? Maapkeunnnㅠ ㅠ

Soalnya aku lagi sibuk sama sekolah, biasa siswa baru jadi rada sibuk :v

Aku baru punya waktu buat nulis sekarang, dan ini pun nulisnya ngebut. Jadi maap kalo ada salah kata atau ceritanya aneh.

Aku kangen sama ffn sumpahㅠ ㅠ

Mind to Review??


End file.
